New Sun
by Margoite de Flench
Summary: Happened after twenty-two years, after Edward left Bella after her 18th birthday. Will things be as the same as ever?Will there be another chance for their love? See the twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It has been a very long time it seemed to be an eternity.

Eternity. Yes, it _will _be an eternity for me.

It was twenty-two years ago when I left her after her 18th birthday. It really hurts, but I want to, for her own good. I and my kind had caused her so much trouble and it was all my fault.

I have been hunting Victoria for twenty-two years, too, and after two decades, I was able to kill her. No harm for Bella anymore. I believe I can show myself to her now.

"Edward, don't," a voice behind me cautioned. It was Alice, my sister who have a gift for looking into the future.

"What are you seeing this time?" I asked in an even tone. I have always been like that, before Bella arrived into my life and after she left. No, after I left her.

"I…I'm not seeing anything," Her voice was somewhat hesitant, but I know she was speaking of the truth. "Its been a long time I haven't seen Bella in my visions. But when you decided seconds ago… Of course you know already, the moment you decided, I saw you going to her and everything went dark."

"You think its dangerous?"

"Edward, its twenty-two years you haven't seen her and you haven't smelled her for a very long time. Maybe if you'll smell her again, you will not be able to contain it now and you'll- please Edward, don't. I love Bella, okay?" Alice's golden eyes were pleading. What she saw a long time ago, most of it never came true because I altered it, yet, she still cared for the girl.

"I'm still going, anyway," I said after the long silence. "I will not show my face, I just want to see her…for the last time."

"Be sure." There was warning in her voice.

"Good luck," Emmet called out. He was watching a baseball game, and I remembered Bella's father.

Rosalie raised her perfect eyebrows, but inside her mind, she was also wishing me luck.

It was a miracle that Rosalie had soften to me, to my lovelife particularly. But she didn't show it to others, only to me by her thoughts that I can read.

Jasper looked somber. For years, he condemned himself as the main reason why I have to leave Bella, until now he was still blaming himself.

"You're not the main reason, Jasper," I said. "Its never your fault."

_Its because of me that you were never happy, Edward._

"I have never been happy," I told him casually.

Four voices rang in my mind, at the same time, and with the same thoughts. _You are. When you're with her._

I sighed in resignation. I couldn't argue with them about it.

"Tell Carlisle I went to Forks," I said, my back turned to them. Esme was upstairs and I know she heard our conversation. I turned to Alice, "Is Bella still there? At Charlie's house?"

"What do you expect? I cannot see her for almost twenty years for unknown reasons. Maybe she is not there anymore," Alice answered. After leaving Bella and telling her to not try to see Bella, Alice never talked to me the way she did before. She must really like the girl.

I sighed. I just have to try my luck.

Forks was not too far away from where we were, and I couldn't imagine how much of self-control I have to exert to stop myself from going there and see Bella. It was a very hard thing to do, and hunting Victoria helped by being a distraction. But now that Victoria was gone…

I anticipated how Bella would react if she would see me again. I know that she was old now- like what she dreaded- forty years old to be exact. Maybe she already had a family, a child…or children. But no matter how she looked now, Bella will always be my Bella.

A twinge of pain seared in me when I thought of her having a family. But she had a life, I reminded myself, and she deserved to be happy. I'll just show myself and say goodbye for the last time, then I will go to the Volturi…

No, I will not let her see me. I will see her but not the other way around. I just have to watch her for the last time and then die.

I laughed to myself. I was beginning to think like a human again. Never satisfied for what they already have. Looking for something that was not there. Many humans were looking for immortality, while I, an immortal, am looking a way for death.

It was midnight and everything was quiet. There was a dim light in Charlie's house, and hope rushed into my body. But what would I expect for twenty-two years, anyway? That Bella would still be there, living with Charlie all this time? How pathetic can I get.

The window of Bella's room was easy to climb and I felt excitement. Her room's light was open but surely she was sleeping now…or is someone with her?

I opened the window silently and I was taken by surprise. I cannot move.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: **Margoite de Flench does not own TWILIGHT.**

Chapter Two

A pair of dark brown eyes was staring at me, as if expecting me to come in through the window. Bella was there, sitting on her bed.

I was taken aback when I saw her; she was not who I expected to see.

Bella was alone, which I hoped but not expected to see. But what shocked me more was her appearance; she had still her brown her, and her skin was as pale and delicate as I remember it. She was…young. Until now. She was the same Bella I left before, twenty-two years ago. Nothing changed in her that much, only her eyes that were darker now and her scent was more delicious – chocolaty, flowery- or I had just forgotten how she smell. I started to doubt my memory.

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

There was recognition in her voice. A mixture of chill and gratitude flowed in me at the thought that she hadn't forgotten me for the past twenty-two years. I scolded myself and quickly stopped from rejoicing to the thought. Bella had suffered enough.

I hesitated. "B-Bella?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Unless I'm mistaken."

Like the times we have been together, I cannot read her mind and it was so frustrating. I want to know what she was thinking right now. She didn't look well, but she didn't look bad either. What puzzled me was her form. She seemed to stop at 18. She didn't look older. Bella was still the Bella I left many years back.

"You haven't changed," I said lightly.

A long pause.

"What do you expect?" She snapped.

Again, I was taken aback. I hesitated.

"I expected a lot of changes," I answered. She didn't reply. Honestly, she didn't notice that she hadn't changed? Or is she not a human now? But, impossible! I can still see her fragile skin, everything about her screamed that she was human. Just to make sure, I voiced my thoughts.

Her face was blank and didn't convey any emotions, unlike before. It made me frustrated even more. "I have never been human since I was left alone."

I felt another twinge of remorse and guilt by leaving her. I was torn into pieces.

Still, the confusing matter was in my mind, waiting to be answered.

"I can sleep now," she said. "Another thing I noticed in Bella was the way she talked- blank and dreamy. More like of Alice who was seeing the future. "Please don't leave me."

I stared at her.

"Please," she begged. "I need you."

Looking into the depths of her eyes, I was lost again. My resolution faded.

"Please?"

I sighed. "I will stay. Tomorrow, we talk. There are lots of things in my mind that _you_ need to answer…"

I hummed her lullaby. She murmured sleepily. "Its nice to hear it from you."

I kindly smiled at her. At the back of my mind, I was asking the question: Is this really Bella?

My throat was burning again. Her scent became stronger.

Instead of thinking about her scent, I shifted it to her difference. Small difference that made it big. Then I caught a wave of thought near me and I know it was Charlie. Didn't he notice Bella not getting older? Instead of fishing –which he always dreamed- it was another dream: Bella. Bella's face, laughing. Bella at her childhood, the Bella this day and… I glanced at the bed where Bella was, and she was there, sleeping peacefully. I checked myself if I was dreaming. Then I laughed to myself sarcastically. Stupid! How one can dream if one cannot sleep for more or less than one century? I have to let Carlisle check my brain. Maybe, my mind reading has some side effects.

Bella started talking again.

"Mom…Don't leave. I don't want him. I hate him. Mom, mom…"

Was she talking about me, hating _me?_

"Mom, I found Edward. I'm safe."

I sighed. So it was not me whom she hated. But who? Charlie? Impossible. They have been good to each other… Or has that changed?

"Edward, please don't leave."

The words rung like a bell to me. It was the same thing she asked of me many, many years back. Again, a decision was made. I will not leave her. I _will_ never leave her, unless she wants me to.

Morning was coming nearer. It was raining, but the rain won't stop me from asking questions to Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: **Margoite de Flench does not own TWILIGHT.**

Chapter Three

I spent the entire time for a human sleep staring at Bella, watching her.

And then, morning came.

Bella woke up with a radiating smile pasted on her face, and it made me feel warm in my heart to know that it was for _me_ that smile I was seeing on her face. As usual, Bella was beautiful, only now she was more charming than she used to be. Although her face seems to hide something more sinister, it made her even more beautiful.

"You did not leave me," she said happily.

"Because it seems like you don't want me to leave," I answered happily and not trying not to hide it. It was even of a lighter teasing. Bella didn't mind; she allowed me to tease her, talk to her naturally like nothing really happened bad between us at all.

She smiled. She kissed me lightly on cheeks.

"Bella-" I began but she hushed me.

"Later," she whispered. I heard banging downstairs. Because of my concentration last night on Bella, I was not able to detect any thoughts in the place, so I didn't know if it was Charlie who was banging downstairs now.

I looked at Bella with confusion in my eyes. She smiled knowingly.

"Please do wait for me," she said. Her eyes were pleading. I took note of its deeper color, and of the way she made me feel like she was more unfathomable than ever.

She smiled and turns her back from me.

_I'm hoping_, I heard someone say that. And I thought it was from Bella. Was she talking to me? And can I read her mind now?

I laughed to myself. Maybe I should really let myself be checked by Carlisle. There is something really wrong in me.

I listen for the conversation downstairs.

"Good morning, Bella," said the voice downstairs. It was Jacob Black. So, he is living here? Surely he must have noticed that there is no change in Bella in anyways. "Your food is ready."

"Good morning yourself," she said glumly.

Jacob Black sniffed audibly. I stiffened. He can smell my scent.

"Is there something?…" He began.

"Don't bother to talk," Bella snapped. From the tone of her voice, it was clear that she is not happy to be with this man. He sighed.

I sighed, too. It's not Bella to be like this. She always treats everyone nicely as possible, even if she doesn't like the person. Maybe her feelings for Jacob has grown to a maximum hatred she can feel.

"Yes," she said to Jacob. But Jacob didn't say a word or two to her.

"You got it right. And its for _both_ of you," she said loudly.

"Don't try to stop me. Or you will be sorry. Even with the help of your friends, you will not be able to stop me. This is my happiness and I have been unhappy for so long after my mother died. She died an unhappy person. And I will not be like her, to die as an unhappy person," Bella said firmly. She continued, like someone was still speaking to her. "You can, but make it sure that you will not harm him or you will have to face me, Dad."

Dad? What does it mean?

"Go then," Bella said. "But don't try anything silly. You know I will be listening."

I heard footsteps coming to her room. Was she talking about me? As the footsteps sound increases, I can also hear a wave of thought, that which of Jacob Black.

And he opened the door. I was surprised. It is an _old _Jacob Black. It didn't need a mind-reading for me to read the look of his eyes saying, '_we have to talk'._


End file.
